The present invention relates to a picture selection control circuit of a video phone system which can select the picture of video phone system with a still picture or a moving picture upon the operation of a switch.
In a generally used video phone system, video signals being input are displayed on a screen as they are, on an apparatus not provided for selecting and displaying the video signals as a still picture or a moving picture. Accordingly, it is inconvenient for users who wish to see the screen in a still picture.